Among currently rapidly developing liquid crystal display technologies, thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely favored due to their advantages such as large capacity, high definition, high quality true full color, and the like. An important performance indicator for a TFT-LCD is resolution. The resolution of a TFT-LCD indicates the number of light-emitting points that can be used as image display in an effective display area, wherein the light-emitting points are referred to as pixels. The resolution reflects the total number of pixels in the effective display area. The higher the resolution is, the greater the image resolution will be.
Generally, human eyes are more sensitive to the number of pixels in a vertical direction. The higher the resolution in the vertical direction is, the higher definition images will have. However, the higher resolution in the vertical direction means that a larger number of gate lines need to be used for driving rows of pixels. For a scheme of driving gate lines using a gate driving integrated circuit, the number of driving channels of the gate driving integrated circuit increases as the number of gate lines increases, so that the gate driving integrated circuit is more expensive. Moreover, the larger the area occupied by fanout lines is, the larger a bezel of a TFT-LCD will be. For a scheme of driving gate lines using a GOA circuit, the number of required GOA units increases as the number of gate lines increases, so that power consumption of the GOA circuit is greater and the bezel of a TFT-LCD is larger.
In view of the above, there is a need in the art for an improved display substrate, a driving method thereof, and a display panel.